END
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Cuando todo parece a punto de acabar, a los humanos no nos queda de otra que confiar que todo el odio será destruido por el amor, no podemos perder la esperanza en ese poder. Y por eso seguimos luchando.


**Resumen:** Cuando todo parece a punto de acabar, a los humanos no nos queda de otra que confiar que todo el odio será destruido por el amor, no podemos perder la esperanza en ese poder. Y por eso seguimos luchando.

 **Pareja:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Aclaración:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lo que Natsu recita es la letra de la canción de Imagine Dragons – Demons.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El cielo estaba negro, tan negro como si no hubiese nada después de él, chocaba de frente con la tierra que estaba teñida de rojo, un rojo doloroso, opaco, seco, un rojo que significa pura muerte. Los magos se encontraban prácticamente derrotados, una guerra que solo debía de involucrar a Ishgar y Alvarez termino involucrando a todo continente en el mundo. Algunos aun podían luchar, otros no abrirían sus ojos nunca más, una dolorosa batalla donde se demostró que la raza humana no tenía un valor real, donde la magia no significo amor, donde los dragones parecían más reales que la misma vida humana, donde los demonios se imponían sobre cualquier ser viviente.

Los magos de Fairy Tail eran pocos pero seguían luchando, un gremio poderoso lleno de leyendas, un gremio que se suponía nunca debía perecer, pero lo estaban haciendo, cada vez había menos magos, cada vez se veían más lágrimas rojas que cristalinas. Un amor maldito había desatado un odio que fue llevado por años sobre las espaldas de los maestros del gremio, un eminente final que ellos mismos no podían evitar.

Los Dioses se están burlando en su altar en el cielo, donde la oscuridad no los alcanzaba. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, un mago de cabello rosa estaba agarrado de la cabeza, estirando sus cabellos con fuerza, mientras llamas negras salían de su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su piel se fue partiendo, sus uñas crecieron y dos grandes cuernos se hicieron presencia en su cabeza, respiraba con dificultad mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

– ¡Aléjate! – Se escuchó otro grito suyo, una voz gruesa salía de su garganta – ¡Aléjate!, ¡Por favor… Lucy!

Sus manos estaban sangrando, sus brazos estaban llenos de heridas, sus piernas apenas se mantenían firmes – Natsu – hablo secamente – ¡Por favor…! Solo deja de pensar en ello… – rogo sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas manchadas de sangre.

Un mago de cabello negro, se acercó a la chica, negó con su cabeza mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, bajo la cabeza y la aprisiono mas entre sus brazos, susurro – Lo siento – suavemente, mientras impedía que ella se moviera, inmovilizándola con un hechizo de sellado. – Simplemente es su destino.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Zeref! – el mago negro, se limitó a sujetar a la mujer que había ayudado a sanar su maldición junto con su hermano, soltó lágrimas de dolor y la sujeto con más fuerzas.

Un sello mágico hizo presencia acorralando a Natsu, el sello de color dorado, lo arrincono, símbolos antiguos de una lengua olvidada, Jellal observo aquello con ojos sabios y boca ceca, mientras se mantenía firme en impedir que los únicos magos que quedaban en pie trataran de ayudar a alguien que ya no podía ser salvado.

Una voz más suave se escuchó, Natsu seguía gritando desgarradoramente, pero esa voz era la suya, calmada, amable, divertida, era su voz.

– _Cuando los días sean fríos y las cartas hayan sido jugadas_ – Recito, como si esas palabras fueran las mejores para describir la situación en la que se encontraban, Erza trago saliva con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, Gray apretó sus puños en ira, Juvia seguía abrazándolo por atrás tratando de detenerlo, Happy dejo de volar y sus ojos se cerraron en resignación. – _Y los santos que veamos estén hechos de oro_ – Jellal tembló en su lugar, los Dioses eran basuras, eso habían aprendido en esa guerra. – _Cuando tus sueños fracasen_ – El sello creció de tamaño y comenzó rodear el cuerpo de Natsu, uniéndose a su piel, las palabras tatuaron su piel en color dorado – _Y aquellos a los que alabamos son los peores de todos_ – El maestro y Mavis bajaron la cabeza, su vergüenza por sus equivocaciones, el simple hecho de saber que esas palabras iban con ellos, con los cuatro magos santos, con los magos de todo el mundo, con los miembros de cada gremio, con los soldados de los ejércitos de los continentes, con los reyes de todo el mundo. – _Y la sangre corra añeja_ – Gajeel cerro sus ojos, sus manos estaban pegajosas por culpa de la sangre, que ni siquiera era suya, su torso estaba desnudo teñido de rojo, suspiro suavemente, su cuerpo tembló, en sus manos y en su torso se encontraba la sangre de Levy, no pudo proteger lo que amaba y respetaba, el símbolo de Fairy Tail ya no estaba en su cuerpo y no lo estaría nunca más.

Natsu comenzó a gritar más fuerte, mientras los símbolos se adentraban en su cuerpo, Lucy trataba de romper el sello de Zeref, Happy se colocó enfrente de ella, negó con la cabeza, se abrazó a sus piernas y rogo que se detuviera. – _Quiero ocultar la vedad, quiero protegerte_ – La voz se rompió en un susurro desgarrador, Lucy pudo conectar miradas con Natsu que aun luchaba contra el dolor.

– ¡Solo resiste… yo… yo definitivamente…! – Una carcajada, gruesa salió de la garganta de aquel mago de cabello rosa.

– Yo soy tu, deja de luchar. – La voz sonaba serena, calma, tanto que helaba el alma de todo aquel que estuviera presente, los demonios tragaron duro, esa voz era conocida para ellos, era sin duda alguna, su líder.

– _Pero con la bestia dentro no hay lugar donde podamos escondernos_ – La voz de Natsu se escuchó más lejana esta vez, estaba perdiendo la fuerza, recito una frase que su hermano le había dicho, en aquel tiempo, hace cuatrocientos años, donde ellos aún no sabían nada de su futuro. – _No importa lo que hagamos seguimos estando hechos de codicia_ – Los soldados soltaron sus armas, cayendo algunos de rodillas, otros mirando las fotografías de sus familias, sus corazones dejaron de palpitar por un segundo. – _Esta es la llegada de mi reino_ – La voz gruesa y la de Natsu se mezclaron, se friccionaron entre sí, distorsionando los corazones de todos los presentes – _Este es mi reino…_ – Los demonios alzaron sus brazos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, Lucy, derrumbo el sello, y se acercó corriendo a Natsu, la magia alrededor la detuvo, Zeref dejo de retenerla y Happy corrió a su lado. Ambos gritaron juntos.

– ¡Natsu! ¡No te rindas, Natsu! ¡Estamos aquí! – Ojos rojos y sonrisa burlona, contra ojos marrones y dolorosas palabras. Lucy avanzo un paso, el retrocedió otro. Ella, esa chica definitivamente tenía aquel poder…

– _Cuando sientas mi calor mírame a los ojos_ – retrocedió un paso más, sus ojos se mezclaron en negro y rojo, Lucy alzo su mirada, lo atendió como siempre lo había hecho, sus amigos atrás, alzaron su vista, mientras sus respiraciones se hacían ruidosas, Natsu alzo sus manos al nivel de su cuello, apretando su garganta, luchando con todas sus fuerzas. – _Es donde mis demonios se esconden_ – Lucy avanzo tres pasos, adelante, con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos estaban recibiendo más heridas por la presión de esa increíble magia que rodeaba a Natsu, empezaba a recibir quemaduras en su cuerpo también. – _No te acerques mucho, esta oscuro aquí adentro_ – La voz se escuchó desesperada, la magia se hizo más aguda e hizo retroceder a Lucy, mucho más lejos de lo que se encontraba al comienzo, Zeref dudo en ir a detenerla, pero un silencio, rodeo, se dejó de escuchar ambas voces y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones chocar entre sí.

– _Y la llamada de las cortinas es la última de todas_ – la voz se volvió neutra – _Cuando las luces se apaguen todos los pecadores se arrastraran_ – rompiendo el silencio, de manera brutal, las llamas se apoderaron de su cuerpo y las marcas entraron más en su bien, haciendo sangrar cada parte de él. – _Ellos cavaran tu tumba y la mascara vendrá gritando en el desastre ¿qué has hecho?_

– ¡Es tarde! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Deja de luchar! ¡Este mundo ha llegado a su final! – Zeref se acercó a Lucy, sujeto sus manos entre las suyas y las alzo arriba, le grito aquello con rabia.

– ¡Natsu aún está ahí! ¡Lo sé! – le devolvió el grito aún más fuerte. – ¡Él tiene que saber que estamos aquí con él!

– ¡Natsu no volverá a la normalidad de ninguna manera! ¡Lo reviví, lo condene a ser lo que es! ¡No me resigne a verlo muerto, lo volví odio, en mi avaricia y mi negación! ¡Lo destruí! ¡Lo mate, mate a Natsu, justo cuando decidí traerlo de vuelta a la vida! ¡Lo condene!

– ¡Lo amaste! ¡Lo amas! ¡Lo amaras! ¡Tú simplemente amas a tu hermano! – Segura de sus palabras, Lucy zafo sus manos, y las llevo bruscamente a chocar en las mejillas de Zeref – ¡Aun podemos traerlo de vuelta! ¡Solo confía en el amor, Zeref!

Completamente aterrado, Zeref callo de rodillas negando bruscamente con la cabeza – ¡Imposible, se me tiene prohibido amar, yo no nací para eso, todo aquello preciado, se rompe, todo el amor se vuelve odio y todo sufrimiento es lo único que queda!

– ¡Eso ya no es así! ¡Eres libre, Zeref! ¡Libre de amar con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Ama Zeref, ama a Natsu con todas tus fuerzas! – La observo por un momento, recorrió con la mirada a esa mujer, memorizo en solos segundos, todos sus rasgos, sus ojos los memorizo como si fueran el mapa de un gran tesoro. – ¡Todos ustedes amen a Natsu, con todas sus fuerzas! – grito en busca de ayuda.

– ¡Natsuuuu, estoy aquí, no puedes dejarme solo! – Happy grito con todas sus fuerzas, dejando salir sus lágrimas por fin.

– _No quiero decepcionarte pero estoy en el límite del infierno_ – la voz, volvió, suave como antes, Erza se precipitó a acercarse.

– ¡Estoy aquí también, Natsu! – grito, sus ojos estaban cerrados con lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

– ¡Salamander! – Grito Gajeel desgarrando con fuerza su voz, su garganta ardió, pero no le importó – ¡No renuncies a lo que amas! ¡Estamos contigo! – Aguanto las ganas de llorar – ¡No falles, como lo hice yo! – Lo único que podía hacer ahora era negarse a también perder a un gran amigo.

– _Aunque todo esto es por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad_ – La voz sonó llorosa y áspera, entrecortada, la magia disminuyo un poco y el fuego decreció un centímetro.

– ¡Natsu! – gritaron los magos y soldados, depositando sus últimas esperanzas en ese grito.

– _Dicen que son tus actos, yo digo que es el destino_ – recito, sollozando con pausas grandes.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Natsu no te atrevas a convertirte en eso!– Grito Gray, sorprendiendo a Juvia. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no puedo matarte! ¡No a ti! ¡Así que ven a nosotros Natsu!

– ¡Natsu! – Su voz sonó suave pero fuerte – Justo ahora estas personas están expresando muchas clases de amores y esperanzas en ti, justo ahora tus amigos están pidiéndote que vengas y los protejas. – Lucy llevo sus manos a la altura del corazón – Puedes sentirlo ¿Verdad?

– _Está gravado en mi alma. Necesito dejarte ir_ – Susurro, sus ojos se volvieron negros, y las llamas desaparecieron, sin embargo los sellos mágicos seguían adentrándose a su cuerpo, y su piel seguía rompiéndose.

– _¡Quie…quiero!_ – Zeref, susurro, elevando poco a poco su voz. – ¡Quiero vivir contigo, quiero escuchar sobre tu vida! ¡Quiero que me perdones! ¡Quiero que me abraces! ¡Quiero festejar tu cumpleaños! ¡Quiero que me presentes a tu novia! ¡Quiero que me pidas permiso para ausentarte en casa! ¡Quiero cuidarte! ¡Quiero amarte! ¡Quiero contarte sobre nuestros padres! ¡Como papá lloro cuando naciste o como mamá te bañaba cuidadosamente, y ambos te abrazaban! ¡Cómo me enseñaron a llamarte y como me dijeron que te amara y protegiera!

– _Tus ojos brillan claramente. Quiero proteger esa luz…_

Un grito se escuchó, pero ese grito no fue desgarrador, fue un grito de esperanza, la vos fue certera, fue un grito de amor un grito de aceptación. – ¡Chicos!

Los presentes comenzaron a sonreír, cuando varios demonios comenzaron a desaparecer y poco a poco el cielo se volvía gris y varias gotas comenzaban a caer para limpiar la tierra.

– ¡Estamos aquí! – Grito Lucy- ¡Estamos aquí! – grito una vez más con todos los demás acompañándola.

– _No puedo escapar de esto a menos que me muestres como_ – grito fuertemente, sus cuernos se hicieron fuego, y su piel dejo de romperse, la magia disminuyo considerablemente, y sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad, sus ojos negros brillaron con exageración, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lucy corrió hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

– Seas END, o seas Natsu, sea como sea, el amor que está dentro de mí no va a cambiar, a mí no me importa Natsu. – se acercó hasta poder abrazarlo, la piel de Natsu hervía y la quemaba pero ella ya no sentía dolor físico. – ¡Pero, tu amas la vida incluso más de lo que yo lo hago! ¡Tú amas el mundo, incluso más de lo que ellos lo hacen! ¡Amas a tus amigos! ¡Amas todo! ¡No puedes solo amar a una persona! ¡No es un amor egoísta! ¡Tienes el amor más sincero! ¡Un amor que no oculta nada parecido al odio! ¡Es por eso que ni los dioses, ni los demonios pueden hacer algo al respecto! ¡Solo depende de ti, seguir luchando! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

–Lu…Lucy – murmuro mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

– Solo ama, Natsu… le susurro, mientras unía sus labios a los de él. – Yo te estoy dando un amor que solo puedo darle a una persona, nunca va a cambiar, así que ama a todos por igual, sin tener el temor de perderme, porque eso nunca va a pasar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno esta es una versión, de algo que nunca va a pasar, al menos no de esta forma en el manga. En fin hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ningún fic largo, así que no se si este bueno xD

Déjenme sus opiniones, gracias.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
